


Stay

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Days of Smut - Countdown to Anniversary [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Savoy has to admit Nisha has been using him. When he see's the Overboss, he can think of no better way to put the Disciple raider out of his mind.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Smut day: Something. 
> 
> I missed a few days! So I might not get all 30 done but I'm still going to try and do as many as I can!
> 
> This is for Melatonin who suggested I write something for Savoy. I hope they like it :)

 

Fuck Nisha.

 

Savoy could kill her if he didn’t love the bitch so much. Years. He’d spent fucking years following her around, doing everything she wanted, giving her everything. She played him along, stroking her fingers across his chest when alone, her lips playing against his ear as she whispered to him.

 

All lies.

 

The lift to the Overboss quarters shuddered as it came to a stop at the top.

 

He wanted to crawl his sorry ass into a whiskey bottle, maybe find a willing girl or two and drown himself between their thighs. Not Disciples. The metal and vicious edge reminded him of Nisha.

 

“Savoy?” Overboss leaned against the bar, dressed down from her armor. Then again, why wear her armor in her own place?

 

All these fuckers were hers. They’d put down the Operators, and he’d never been happier. The bitch Mags had sent him women and men trying to tempt him. Had no idea that nothing held a candle to Nisha, that he’d still thought she’d come around.

 

Savoy lifted the stack of papers smeared with blood. “Proof of the job you sent us on.”

 

Nora reached out for the papers without moving.

 

He crossed the room and placed them in her hand then waited as she flipped through the proof. Job had been easy. Deal with a new group who moved in north of Goodneighbor. Her precious Minutemen were too fucking soft to deal with problems like that.

 

Savoy and a few of their gang had snuck into the camp in the middle of the night, ending them before they even knew what was happening. Hancock had signed the papers to say Savoy had taken care of the problem.

 

Nora set the paperwork down, then reached around the bar for a beer which she handed to Savoy. “Nice work. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your name on most of the jobs I give to you all. Have to say, I’m impressed.”

 

“Just doing my job.” He took the beer, popping the cap off before taking a drink. Good shit, nice quality. Where did she find beer like that?

 

“Fuck humility, Savoy. I’ve seen what you can do. Why are you trailing at Nisha’s heels? In any other gang, you’d have crawled up the ladder to the top. What keeps you where you are?” She took a drink of her own beer then tilted her head. “It’s that you like being under Nisha, huh? Maybe you don’t want to move up the ladder because you like looking up her dress?”

 

Savoy lifted his lip to flash his teeth. “You don’t know shit, Overboss. You might deal with keeping the gangs in line, but don’t think you have shit to say about how the Disciples run.”

 

She leaned back against the bar, both elbows resting on the top, beer dangling between the fingers of one hand. It drew his attention to the lines of her body. She wasn’t thin like most of the raiders he’d grown used to, not tall and covered in muscle. He shorts hugged hips made for gripping, and her shirt pulled tight around tits he’d love to get his hands on.

 

Fuck. When was the last time he’d ogled a woman like this? Most of his fantasies rested with Nisha. He’d picture her, more muscle and blood, above him. Nisha would ride him, holding him down, taking everything, and he’d love every second of it.

 

Then he’d walked in on her with Dixie. He’d suspected they fucked sometimes, that wasn’t the problem. It was the whispered declarations of love.

 

Nisha loved Dixie. She was using Savoy, taking what he felt and using it to lead him around by his dick. What an idiot.

 

“You figure out she’s fucking that little blonde psycho?”

 

Savoy came forward and placed his hands on the bar to either side of her. He leaned into her space, trying to capitalize on their height difference. “I said to shut up.”

 

“You know, I got rid of Gage.”

 

“Yeah. Remember his body hanging out front.”

 

Her lips, not red like Nisha’s but not cracked, no sores, moved as she spoke. Her tongue peeked out and had his cock hardening. “I got rid of him because he had no loyalty. He would have gutted me the moment he found what he thought was a better option. I’ve got no room for people like that.”

 

“And? You’re boring me, Overboss.”

 

She arched her back so her tits brushed against his chest. He couldn’t feel it through his armor, couldn’t feel the drag of her nipples, the ones showing through that scrap she called a shirt. Fuck, he wished he could feel it.

 

“You’re different. I read Mags terminals. I know she sent you women to sway you. She sent you men, too.”

 

“So? Still bored.” His voice had dropped, going husky, his knuckles aching as he gripped the bar so he didn’t touch her.

 

“Why are you following Nisha? Love is bullshit, Savoy, especially with her. She doesn’t give a shit about you, just keeps dragging you along until she uses up everything you got. You gonna let her do it?”

 

“Why not? What’re you offering?”

 

Her leg lifted, heel dragging along his calf. “More.”

 

“Ain’t afraid I’ll slit your throat during? Wouldn’t suggest you turn your back on raiders.”

 

“I’m not planning on turning my back. Besides, you won’t kill me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Either you’re thinking about my offer, in which case killing me would be stupid, or you’re going to stick with Nisha, in which case you wouldn’t kill me because she’d be pissed.” She removed her leg, then pressed it between his thighs, lifting it until she rubbed against his cock.

 

He’d had enough. Even he couldn’t be expected to ignore this.

 

Savoy grasped her thighs and spread them wide, lifting her to plant her ass on the bartop. Their beers were set on the bar, forgotten. 

 

She planted her bare foot on the center of his chest to keep him still. “Mask off. I don’t fuck men if I can’t see their faces.”

 

He rarely removed his mask. Nisha never wanted him to take it off; guess he knew why, right? Because she didn’t want to see his face. He lifted a gloved hand to grasp one of the spikes, using it to haul the heavy metal off his head. It clattered against the floor when he dropped it away.

 

Savoy grasped the foot against his chest, pulling it to the side and leaning down. He didn’t give her the kiss she probably expected. Instead, he bit the inside of her thigh, burying his teeth into her skin. Any harder and he’d break skin.

 

Hell, maybe he would later. A woman like her could take it.

 

After years of being Nisha’s lapdog, he wanted to take. He’d grown tired of giving, of losing, of following. He wanted to fuck, to take, to own.

 

Nora’s gasp and shuddered were the shit he’d jack off to later. He released her leg and grasp the stupid fucking shorts she wore. He pulled the blade from his waist and sliced the crotch of them and the underwear underneath.

 

His gloves came off, discarded on the floor. He sucked two of them into his mouth before he pressed them into her cunt without preamble.

 

She didn’t fight him, didn’t keep anything from him. Her thighs fell further open, her hands going to the bar behind her as she leaned back, pressing her tits out.

 

Too good an offer.

 

Savoy leaned in and nipped at one point through her shirt. He pulled against the nub.

 

One of Nora’s hands flew to the back of his head to hold him there. Damn, how long had it been since anyone had fucking wanted him?

 

And here Overboss was, soaking his fingers, grabbing his head, moaning like a whore just for him. He’d heard enough about her, knew she didn’t fuck just anyone. Hell, she’d even turned down Mason.

 

Meant Savoy liked her. Fucking the Pack was like bestiality, and he wouldn’t have wanted her then.

 

He fucked her hard with his fingers, stretching her, getting her ready. He loved some pain, loved to draw some blood with hard bites, to leave bruises, but that was only fun if his partner was having fun. She wasn’t gonna have any fun if he tried to fuck her too fast.

 

“Stop fucking teasing, Savoy. You’ve managed every other job, why don’t you try to get this one done already?”

 

He pulled again on her nipple, causing her to arch her back to relieve to stretch before he released her. “Ain’t interested in going to the bed and pretending we’re in love or some shit? Don’t want to strip down? Just want me to fuck you on the bar like a common whore?”

 

Her hand left the back of his head and wrapped around the front of his throat. “Let’s get this straight. I’m Overboss, not your whore. If you’re looking for love, leave. If you’re looking for a good fuck, get to it. I have a feeling you could use it.”

 

He pulled his fingers from her and unfastened his pants, shifting until he could pull his cock from it. He didn’t make her remove her hand from his throat as he pressed the head of his cock against her drenched cunt.

 

He didn’t shove in right away. Don’t rush this shit. Who knew when he’d have anything like this again? Her hot cunt twitched against him, a needy request to fill her up.

 

Gladly.

 

He pressed into her, his hand going to the small of her back to keep her still while he filled her.

 

She whined softly before he was all in.

 

“Been a while, Overboss?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“We’ll get to it, just as soon as you relax.”

 

Hell, that was a good look. Her position on the bartop gave him a view to her cunt stretched around his cock, to where he was inside of her, owning her, even if just for a while. He dropped his hand between them to rubbed her clit.

 

It caused her cunt to squeeze around him, so he did it again.

 

Her hand loosened on his throat, her thumb brushing his pulse. She used the grip to pull him in and claimed his mouth in a kiss.

 

He let her have it. Even with the few women he’d fucked when waiting for Nisha had become too much, he hadn’t kissed them. Kissing meant something more than just bodies and fluids.

 

He kissed Nora though. His fingers stroked her clit while his tongue slid past her lips to taste her. Another moment and he shifted his hips forward to fill her, his body pressed tight against hers.

 

She stopped the kiss, a broken moan on her lips.

 

He wanted to hear that again. He wanted to force it from those lips over and over again until she begged him to stop. He wanted her writhing, nails in his skin, moaning his name. Maybe that would scour away the bitterness and anger with Nisha.

 

Maybe.

 

Nora wrapped her legs around his waist while he fucked her. A beer bottle rolled off the bar top and shattered on the floor, forgotten by them both. His belt struck the bar, a loud bang with every thrust, like their own fucking drumbeat.

 

She bit down on his bottom lip, tugging at it before dropping her head back.

 

Savoy peppered bites over her throat. He’d leave marks from the scrape of his teeth and the places he’d stopped to suck hard. She’d walk around tomorrow with marks from him.

 

Nisha wouldn’t ever have let him leave marks. It would have made her look weak, or so she’d say.

 

Did Nora know that? Did she care? Did it matter?

 

He kept up with his fingers against her clit as he fucked her, alternating between hard strokes and pinches. Hell, maybe someday he’d spread her out and put a clip right there on her clit. He’d keep it there until she better him to take it off, but it would only be worse when the blood rushed back in.

 

His lips tipped up at the thought.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, if it makes you smile like that, I’m really fucking interested in it.”

 

“So you saying this ain’t a one-time thing?” Even as he asked, his rhythm stuttered. Would she throw him away already? Hell, he was ready for it.

 

Nora’s hand moved to his jaw, nails biting into his skin. “I hope it isn’t. Waited too long for your stubborn ass to notice me for this to be only a one-time thing.”

 

His tongue darted out and wet his lips, eyebrows drawn together.

 

Her cunt twitched around him, pulling him back to the moment. Right. He could worry about the rest later. He pressed his thumb to the bottom of her clit, to the most sensitive part, and ground against it.

 

She tried to wriggle, to move, but between his hand on her back and his cock in her, she couldn’t go anywhere.

 

Her nails tightened on his jaw, hard enough to cut the skin as she came.

 

That spark of pain, the mindless pleasure on her face, it pulled him over the edge with her. He pulled out and came on her cunt, leaving streaks of white like a marking.

 

After a moment, she pulled her hand away from his face, laying backward until she rested flat on the bar. Her chest rose and fell beneath her sweat soaked shirt, her legs still around his hips. She made no move to cover herself, to shove him out and make him leave.

 

Still, having been on the outside so long, Savoy would rather leave than be kicked out. He fastened his pants and pulled a towel from the end of the bar.

 

She whimpered when he cleaned her, a full body shiver when he stroked over her clit on purpose. Damn, the way she responded was pretty.

 

“You’re bleeding.” She nodded at his face.

 

He drug the back of his hand over his jaw to find drops of blood. He licked them from his hand. “Not a high price to pay, Overboss.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “You need help to the bed or something before I go?”

 

Nora turned her head to watch him, face thoughtful. “You don’t have to go.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? You planning on round two?”

 

“Wouldn’t mind another round.” She pushed herself up, shifting so she sat on the edge of the bar again and he stood between her thighs. “I was serious. I need someone I can trust, Savoy. Nisha’s been playing you, so why are you still playing her game? You’re better than that, deserve more than that.”

 

He frowned, his hands going to her hips. “Why? I’m nothing but a used up raider.”

 

“You’re a man with a lot of loyalty. I’ve dealt with my share of men with loose alliances, ones who betrayed me when they saw a better options, and I’m bored of them. You? Don’t betray you and you’ll watch my back forever. Hell, between us, the Commonwealth is ours.” She slid her hand behind his neck again. “Stay with me.”

 

He let out a shuddering breath at the honesty in those words. No one had ever asked him to stay. He’d spent his whole fucking life fighting for a place, struggling to have and hold something, and here was a woman, the Overboss, fucking offering him anything.

 

Her lips brushed his. “So what do you say? You going to stay here with me or run back to Nisha?”

 

And for the first time, he knew his answer. “Fuck Nisha.”

 


End file.
